


Gun & Fire《擦枪走火》

by Abgrund



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 1.5有一点non-con成分, 2.5有一点非常规道具play, M/M, Murder Husbands, Rating: NC17, dark!Will, 威尔没有说yes, 衍生文, 谋杀夫夫, 黑薇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abgrund/pseuds/Abgrund
Summary: 当威尔对着汉尼拔举起枪，他们会发生什么？不用多说，他们一定干了起来~但是具体怎么干起来的就有很多种可能了，本文讨论了其中两种可能





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmSE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmSE/gifts).



被枪指着的体验，并不是每个人的生命中都会遇到。  
威尔遇到过很多次，而他此刻一点不想回忆他到底多少次被枪指着。  
  
因为他现在正用枪指着别人。  
  
——指着汉尼拔。  
  
方才的争吵已经从空气中消弭，具体而言这是单方面的争吵——汉尼拔唯一做的就是火上浇油地撩拨本就剑拔弩张的气氛。  
汉尼拔从来不正面回答问题、总是以问题回答问题和喋喋不休的态度让威尔想起太多他们之间该死的过往，那些包含东莨菪碱、光敏性癫痫、诱导催眠以及胃里的耳朵的过往，对此般种种威尔早已经放开了。他选择了他。但他的男朋友这个该死的态度还是让他随时感到不爽。  
而他们刚刚回家，弹匣被填满的枪还插在他的后腰。  
  
这样一来解决争端的方法简直显而易见。  
  
即使他已经抛开了一切道德束缚，用枪指着自己丈夫时精神上还是有些颤抖，但他的双手非常稳定。  
深幽的枪口像是一只眼睛紧锁着汉尼拔。  
  
事发突然，直到威尔用拇指拉开保险，两人都还有些发愣，不过那让威尔不堪承受的滔滔不绝总算是结束了。  
沉默如同黏稠的半固体降临在两人之间。  
  
汉尼拔似乎顷刻失去了从未中断过的昂然姿态，他的肩膀颓靡下来，微微低头，原本正在打开冰箱的手也放在威尔能看见的地方以示自己的无害。  
威尔近乎贪婪地看着这样的汉尼拔，他太少品味对方这般姿态——他的丈夫律己极严，鲜少暴露出颓唐与弱势——他着迷地握着枪向前走了一步又顿住。卷发男人舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，明确地感觉到原本已经降下去的肾上腺素在拔枪之后再度飙升，睫毛下的绿眼睛透过准星注视着他的猎物。  
暗金色的刘海现在散落额前，比平时总是整齐的形象多了许多柔软姿态，眼帘低垂，纤长透明的睫毛盖住棕色的虹膜，岁月的刻痕也跟随着情绪呈现一种向下弯折的态势——前所未见的无助的暴露人前的脆弱的汉尼拔。  
威尔呼吸粗重，血液上涌脸颊——如果没有更多地涌向下腹的话——染红了他的颧骨和耳尖，他藏在枪后，曾被汉尼拔鄙薄的位置，不足够亲密与私人化，不够直接，不够真诚……  
但热武器的加成才让他能如此一步步接近汉尼拔，如同猎人面对已经吓坏了的猎物。  
吓坏了的。威尔咀嚼着这个词，将恐惧的酸味和惊讶的薄荷香囫囵咽下，他不该这么急切，汉尼拔势必会细细品尝，但腹内炽欲蒸腾情火高燃，他迫不及待……  
他举着枪，深重地喘息着，全身发热地接近他的猎物，他的荣光与奖赏。  
汉尼拔随着他的接近慢慢偏过头去，这个动作在威尔眼中几乎是慢速播放，伴随着冰箱自动开启而照亮在他脸侧的冷光与厨房里不可忽略的浓重黑暗，他的伴侣脆弱的脖子暴露在自己的视野之内枪口之下。  
威尔几乎可以听见自己抽吸的尖锐气鸣，他的身体更加紧绷，紧张如同一只强有力的手握紧他的喉咙，他不得不用力吞咽驱散那几近痉挛的焦渴，在寂静的房间内喉咙深处的声音如此明显，他不确定汉尼拔是不是听到了，因为接着他就看到汉尼拔的喉结也上下移动了一次，很难不着迷地以目光追随那尖利凸起，追随碳灰色风衣下的沉静姿态，追随因他的靠近而变得沉重的胸膛起伏。  
他的枪几乎抵到汉尼拔的皮肤，他的准星一直专注于他的太阳穴——颅骨结构的阿克琉斯之踵，他已经可以触碰到他的丈夫，他的，脆弱的，顺从的，只要再……  
他没错过汉尼拔的动作，但已经来不及反应了。  
  
**世界翻转。**  
  
当威尔的下巴重击在厨房地板上，双手被反剪到背后由皮带扎紧，提供皮带的裤子被一把拽下，并被巴掌问候臀肉的时候，  
他还没明白过来汉尼拔究竟是怎么做到的，不过他已经明白过来——他的丈夫刚才 **都特么是装的** ！


	2. 1.5

1.5

  
  
枪被放在前·FBI视线可及的地面上，作为对格雷厄姆先生不佳行径的高亮强调。  
  
诚如威尔·格雷厄姆所一直腹诽的，食人魔汉尼拔·莱克特先生对于揍他屁股这件事一直有着异乎寻常的痴迷，以至于他曾经嘴欠莱克特这等性癖定是因为小时候被揍得太多，这为他换来接下来的两小时里没能下床，以及紧接着的24小时里完全没法坐下。在床上汉尼拔花样百出，逼得威尔发誓绝对不再惹他——虽然以结果看，卷毛男人在床上求告着“want more”的时程远远大于发誓的时间。  
此般作为全由威尔·格雷厄姆先生与汉尼拔·莱克特先生的本能驱使，特别是在两人不止将公序良俗抛诸身后的时刻①，理智上随便说道说道可不能制止任何事情发生。  
  
他的脸紧贴木地板，一只有力的手按住后脑将他彻底固定在原位——这想必与猎人按住猎物，处刑人辖制死囚的姿势相差仿佛。  
  
“汉尼拔！ **你这个骗子** ！”威尔在牙齿和地板的缝隙里努力运动舌头，挥舞出一瞬间能想到的最恶毒词句制成的长矛。  
“ **说谎** ？”身后传来汉尼拔颇感有趣的笑语，另一只手握住他疼痛的挣扎的滚烫的屁股，“威尔，诚实地告诉我，你选择开枪的概率是多少？”  
  
一直挣扎着的卷发男人安静下来，被揍得通红的屁股配合着躯体语言中透露出来的小心翼翼停下了挣扎，汉尼拔低头欣赏着他亲手制造的美景——即使以莱克特博士高绝的品味也难以确切表明，究竟是威尔挣扎时，随着动作规律隐现的肌肉线条更衬皮肤上的亮红色，还是他的男孩停下来后，因为烧灼感和疼痛而在臀肉上泛起的层层涟漪更美味诱人。  
  
“ **F**K YOU** ！”威尔在他能够动作的范围内狠命地挣扎了一下，像是他真的想要借此将缓慢推进屁股的那根阴茎甩出去。  
“别告诉我你用的橄榄油……”挣扎总是没什么意义，威尔退而求其次地在黑暗中贴着地板呻吟，“我喜欢沙拉，不想每次吃都…… **F***********K** ”  
“特级冷榨，如果你还想进一步了解，”汉尼拔语气中愉悦的成分更多了，“产自西班牙，我不止在沙拉中会用到它……”  
“ **闭嘴** 。”  
  
汉尼拔扯开威尔颈后的衬衫，以牙齿深陷斜方肌的方式闭上了嘴。  


***

  
  
已经射过一次的汉尼拔·莱克特先生大发慈悲地把他的丈夫翻过来，让他得以平躺在厨房冰冷的地板上，衬衫大敞，气喘吁吁，而他本人则俯身轻舔威尔的一对乳头，好像那艳红的玩意是什么珍馐美味似的。  
几大无用器官之一——男性乳头——此刻正昭著地显摆着它在交配行为中的用途。那条品鉴过无数肉质的舌头蹭过最顶端，威尔喜欢这个，不管什么时候他都会抖得像是冻坏了的雏鸟，而身下的阴茎更是硬得要炸了；嘴唇参与进来，柔滑的唇瓣湿润地蹭过丝绒般的乳晕，渐渐收紧，像是真能吸出来什么似的，汉尼拔大口含下他隆起的胸肌，猛吸他的乳头，引出他近乎泣喊的声音。一次，一次，再一次。两边胸口都被食人魔吮得红肿敏感，汗水汇聚在胸骨上的一线凹处，挤在两片胸肌之间，看起来汁水淋漓，秀色可餐。  
  
**可餐。**  
  
威尔觉得自己只被吸乳头就可以高潮了，胸口时热时冷的磨折和吮吸，将他的期待不断拔高，他真不想被这么吸得射出来，如果汉尼拔能换个地方吸，不管是他的舌头还是阴茎，或者其他地方，他保证他射出来的时候会情愿得多……  
上帝一定听到了他的祈祷，汉尼拔的嘴总算离开他被吸得开始发疼的乳头了。  
威尔头晕目眩地睁开眼睛，过于昏暗的光线和用力闭紧双眼导致的眼压变化让他几乎看不清楚处自己对面的这个男人。  
  
对方除了解开的皮带和拉链以外一丝不苟，只不过外套已经被放到了不知道哪个该死的能保证平整的地方，胯间那玩意正凶狠地瞪着他——除了被扯掉扣子的衬衫一丝不挂的他，意识到自己的期待，威尔不禁对自己笑了起来。  
“ **Please，** ”威尔伸展开双腿，懒洋洋地以一种“我知道你一定喜欢这个”的笑容，将他的所爱、所恨、至亲与至疏圈在腿间，“ **please f**k me， Hannibal.** ”  
汉尼拔顺从地被威尔并没几分力气的膝弯裹挟着再次沉入最温热与最甜蜜之地。  
“虽然想计较你的语言习惯，但好歹这次没用错宾语。”  
威尔在得偿所愿的呻吟与颤抖中，抽空回了他一个白眼。  


***

  
  
“下回你一定不能在我手里有枪的时候惹我。”威尔活动着手腕，幸好勒痕可以被长袖盖住，“汉尼拔你听到了吗？”  
威尔转过身瞪着毫无回应的家伙，并顺着汉尼拔的视线来到自己的光溜溜的腿上——因为接下来得去洗个澡，他现在只穿着那件没了扣子的衬衫，裸露的两条腿上有着从股间蔓延下来的湿痕。  
衬衫刚盖过臀部，逐渐变冷的精液顺着大腿内侧向下流——威尔明白了丈夫的沉默理由。  
笑着将难得安静的汉尼拔压到墙上，威尔将他的男人拉到自己嘴边，吻——或者说咬——了一下。  
  
“下次不要在我有枪的时候惹我，”  
“所以你现在要和我一起去洗澡吗？”  


**——TBC——**

 

**下次更新会是同样设定下的另一种方式，都是PWP啦**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> ①公序良俗：这个一般是大陆法系才用，然鹅拔杯互相怼的时候肯定应该是英美法系用语……别太介意这个了嘤，这里只是取一个讥讽的意味~


	3. 2.0

**2.0**   
  


  
**很难形容此刻的具体感受。**  
  
他们不曾争吵，言词语汇化为重重迷雾与细密丝网，织就他们的生活，真实蛰伏在句读之间，坦诚匿隐于修辞之后。在他们看来，争吵太浅显也太暴露。在情绪积累到足够爆发之前，早有言语化作锋锐的投矛，循着铁石心肠中唯一的柔软缝隙刺入最苦痛的角落，搅碎因信任和爱暴露的破绽，淌出滚热又赤红的血来。  
建立在对细枝末节都彻底了悟的基础之上的他们，争吵还有什么实际意义，提高声音加快语速之前，弈棋双方已经预判十步百步；如果真的有什么痛苦，早在对视时就已经交锋完毕；如果真的在意伤害，他们又如何有了现在这样在无名指上有所许诺的私人关系。  
他从来不觉得自己言辞间有任何不妥之处，即使他的丈夫屡次三番地指出他的偏颇与啰嗦，直到懒得再点出，他依旧故我。  
全因为他正是， _ **汉尼拔·莱克特**_ 。  
  
在遇到威尔·格雷厄姆之前，汉尼拔回忆着，活人被他分为两类——有趣的和粗鲁的；而在某个难以确切指明的时间点后，这种任性的二分法就更名为“我们”与“他者”了。  
  
所以，他很难描述 **此刻** 感受。  
当他的丈夫带着一种奇异的漫不经心将枪口对准他，以一种挑逗般的节奏拉开保险，无声的动作重叠了呼吸和心跳。  
  
**言语再无用处。**  
  
原本坐在高脚凳上的威尔握着枪踩到地面上，与此同时汉尼拔转过大理石台面来到前·FBI的面前，枪口随之转动，恒定如同他们亘古不移的联系。  
  
“威尔。”汉尼拔首先打破沉默，“你要开枪吗？”  
这似乎是一个询问，又远不止是一个询问。  
威尔的肢体动作更加放松，慵懒的笑意浮上嘴角，颧骨透出淡红，但那从绿眼睛里流露出的热切明显与这份懒散相违背。共情者紧盯着他的丈夫，开口回应前鲜红的舌尖缓慢地舔过唇缝，为彼此之间焦灼粘稠的气氛更加了一分砝码，心理医生不怎么体面地深吸了一口黑暗冰冷的空气。  
**  
_“你以为我不会开枪吗？”_  
“我从来不敢预判你的下一步行动，威尔。”  
“真的？我不知道你还有什么不敢的，博士。”**  
  
枪管抵上锻炼得当的胸膛，冰冷的金属向上滑动，在喉结随着吞咽蠕动时危险地略过这块尖锐的软骨，经由舌骨沿着肌肉的纹理向上逡巡，最终抵进由下颌骨圈出的柔软之处。斜向上的枪口模糊地瞄准着被颅骨层层保护的邪恶大脑——女高音装饰性的花腔与受害者模糊的低吟在这里彼此唱和，佛罗伦萨画派至美的柔滑胸脯和混了脂肪与泥土的血腥在其间交相辉映——只是想想，倘若一颗子弹穿出，就会彻底毁掉这颗世间仅有的独一无二的头颅，神仙难救，其中蕴含的权力与力量就像是在血管中炸开的海洛因，将全身血液焚烧。  
威胁性的击锤被扳开的金属撞击声，清脆地在两人逐渐紊乱的呼吸声中溅起波澜。  
  
“每时每刻。我们都被诱惑着，如今我们轻易地掌握着彼此的一切，汉尼拔，我们随时都能以夺去性命的方式彻底拥有对方，从骨到血，由肉至灵，难道你，我亲爱的医生，”威尔上前一步将枪口下的爱人压在他背后的流理台上，彼此火热的硬家伙抵在一起，这显著的变化成为威尔方才言论的最佳佐证，“不是被诱惑着吗？”  
“我一直为你所蛊惑，威尔，亲爱的威尔。”他低下头，在他火辣的爱人的枪口允许的范围内搜寻着薄情的双唇，“无论你的杀戮是指向别人，或是，”汉尼拔的手指握上枪管，让金属在自己的皮肤间抵得更深，强调着侧写师此时此地的所作所为，“指向我，都令我沉醉不已，你是年份尚轻的佳酿，因钟爱而为人小心私藏，是已经烂熟的蜜桃，带着腐香的甜蜜汁液几乎涨破果皮留在你曾经停留的每一处居所，你是我最后的情衷，我的魂之归处。”  
  
随着句词的鼓荡，莱克特博士握着威尔的枪口将它带向别处，反客为主，推挤着威尔的髋骨把他的丈夫钉在墙上，两人抢夺着对手中铁块的控制权，同时唇舌也陷入混战，仅剩的一只手穷凶极恶地撕扯着对方身上的衣服。  
医生手指的灵巧占了上风，当他的手指从层叠的布料间将威尔粉红的阴茎拖拽出来。  
  
**枪响了。**  
  
灼热的枪管明确了的确有子弹发出，金属在医生的手心留下烧烫的红痕，而随着玻璃的破碎声溢出的酒香也指明了弹道的终点，酒液汩汩声中，汉尼拔在黑暗中显得紫红的双眼凝视着威尔。  
不是威胁，不是惊诧。  
被枪响惊得紧缩的瞳孔重新放大。  
威尔的手指松懈下来，汉尼拔拽住手枪随手丢远。  
  
在汉尼拔借着惯性把怀里的成年男人狠狠惯在餐桌上的时候，被迫弄乱餐桌装饰的威尔正拽住男人的灰发，将他拉下来，饥渴地舔舐食人魔口中细小的尖牙。  


**——tbc——**


	4. 2.5

2.5

牙齿锋锐的末端像是刀子，不会割破唇舌，却让威尔的吻困于疼痛举步维艰，在含着自己疼痛的舌头被自己的混蛋丈夫剥下裤子的时候，侧写师没好气地想着，自己的接吻对象似乎是他法律保护的丈夫，而不是一只该死的傲慢的混球鳄鱼。而在被汉尼拔咬住舌头的时候，即使理智教导威尔应该担心他的食人魔情人吞掉他的舌头，但随着汉尼拔絮絮叨叨地描述他新鲜的舌肉在齿间的味道与鲜血从他们的吻间涌出的盛景——这回威尔不觉得他的啰嗦烦人了，卷发男人违反常理地为这种可能性而硬得更加厉害。

“你这个，性感至极的混蛋。”绿眼睛男人的舌头终于挣扎出来，吐露了别样的赞美，随即格雷厄姆先生就因为直接捅进体内的三根油淋淋的手指，再次咬上汉尼拔略微撅起的嘴唇，将自己重新投入让他唇舌疼痛的危险万分的吻里。

“特级初榨（Extra **virgin** ），”汉尼拔向他怀里的男人解释着润滑剂的来源时，手指依旧缓慢地运动，压榨出甜美的细小声音，“源于西班牙。”  
“我可不是什么初哥（ **virgin** ），”威尔随着对方手指在体内屈伸的动作，一次次攥紧指间发丝，试图用无力的牙齿去啃食医生的脖子，却只留下湿漉漉的印记，湿热的呼吸打在汉尼拔的皮肤，又折回来把湿润的热意送进他的眼睛里，“收起你食人魔的幽默感。”  
“如你所愿。”汉尼拔抽出手指，胯间长剑抵住柔软滚烫的剑鞘入口，顺滑而迅速地进入，直至几乎末柄。  
没有仁慈地等待威尔适应体内的新变化，天赋卓绝的双手已经扣住他的胯骨，汉尼拔密集地摩擦着威尔体内的一点，而威尔除了破碎地叫喊出汉尼拔断续的名字，别无他法。

***

如果沿着时间线向着遥远处追溯，威尔绝非同性恋，无论马修·布朗或者弗朗西斯·多拉海德——他们大概是平均意义上的性感男人——都不会引得他血脉贲张，也许要除外他们和汉尼拔·莱克特这个名字联系在一起的时候。威尔考虑过，博士所言的爱又或者他所经历的诱惑，到底有多少是世俗意义的爱，又有多少只是源于致命的孤独以及由这孤独介导的危险的相互吸引。  
但论述这类终极命题并不会为他们的关系做出任何改变，他们依旧病态地渴切着对方，他们依旧沉迷在伤害与爱欲间险峻的平衡，他们的关系依旧充斥着隐晦深远的诗意和血腥幽暗的剧目。

第一次插入式性交甚至完全来自于威尔的提议——以莱克特博士而言他可以止步于“互相抚慰”一辈子。以本身的目的而论，威尔决计不是该躺平的那个；但当结果摆在“床”面上，被前·外科医生的高妙双手摆弄得如乐器般低吟浅唱的前探员，也就不得不承认他的想象力、共情天赋与敏感的肢体感觉，是决计擅长于享受爱人服务的。①

***

威尔从迷茫中醒来，他们已经结束一会了。他看着天花板，深重的钴蓝色让他回忆起那些在密西西比的船上度过的长夜，群星闪耀如同钻石点缀在深蓝绒布上，也如同现在因为过载的快感而在眼前跃动的光点。  
两次还是三次？威尔不确定地回忆，这个数量不足以杀死他，却让他全身酸痛，试着屈伸有些麻痹的肢体，沸热的血随着汉尼拔的离开渐渐冷下来，他的理智也是。  
他的爱人还在附近，他听得到汉尼拔在不远处走动的声音——那是近似于全然寂静的细小声音，这位天才舞者的脚步如死神般轻盈。  
举起手遮住眼睛，他可能哭了一会，眼眶红肿刺痛；他的双腿疲软无力，一只脚踩在餐桌的边缘，餐桌表面被他们弄得湿滑，另一条腿垂到桌下；他的肛门和直肠都有些麻痹，感觉像是薄弱的黏膜变厚，不自觉的体内痉挛还在一点点把肠腔过多的精液和润滑剂推挤出来，粘稠的液体流过肿胀的穴口，最终垂落桌面积成小小的一滩。  
肢体感觉渐渐回笼，乳头上的刺痛、阴茎的萎软、胸腹上正在液化并且干涸的痕迹以及情事后的餍足，像是温暖的棉絮包裹着他。

**_汉尼拔在干什么？_ **

他的丈夫从来都是体贴的爱人，如无必要他不会在这时离开自己身边。他试着从被他的汗与精液或者其他的什么弄得湿黏的桌面上弄起自己，试着将绵软的腿放到桌下支撑身体。

“威尔，恐怕我需要你留在原地。”汉尼拔回来了，他平静得甚至不像是刚刚狠操过他一顿。

威尔看到了汉尼拔手中之物。  
呼吸停滞了一瞬之后，变得深沉。  
不需要共情，他明白汉尼拔想要什么。  
他向汉尼拔举枪时，被扣下扳机的念头强烈地诱惑着，他们明了这种强烈的绝望的毁灭欲的来由。  
 _“当你看到一只受伤的雏鸟……”_  
来源于人类与生俱来的残酷。

威尔·格雷厄姆将视线从汉尼拔手中的枪上移开，视线如有实质，舔过对方长着浓密胸毛被自己谑称为“毯子”的胸膛，舔过精巧的锁骨，舔过脆弱的脖颈，舔过尖利的喉结，最终定焦在对方在灯光下有些金棕色光泽的双眼中。

“如果那是你想做的。”威尔·格雷厄姆说道。  
“我将做的，”汉尼拔·莱克特空闲的手掌饱含爱意地抚上威尔的脸颊，“ **不会令人愉悦** 。”前侧写师偏头贴紧，胡茬蹭过手掌上的薄茧发出粗砺的声音。  
“我选择了你，汉尼拔。选择了你的 **一切** 。”  
心理医生屏住呼吸，终于长叹一口气，他俯下身，手指沿着威尔的耳际向后滑动，捧住他的后脑，吸着威尔的舌头，他想就这样吃掉这爱损人的软肉，又舍不得再听不到其间跳跃的爱语。  
他们的每一个吻都像是最后一个，每一次性爱都可能是最后一次。谁也不能确定，哪一天哪个人心中疯马突然脱缰，彻底倾覆平和日常。  
威尔捧住汉尼拔的脸颊，热切地回应着对方，这世上他不可能更爱谁也不可能更恨谁，难以定义；若分离，半英寸的距离也嫌太远，恨不能融为一体；若结合，却相互厌弃，哪怕以刀斧洞穿皮肉，也势要与对方割离。鲜血模糊，骨肉支离。  
汉尼拔放下枪，他的双手捧住威尔的屁股将他的爱人按进自己怀里，他的指尖掐进臀肉，他们彼此在对方口中混乱地示爱和呻吟。他的嘴唇或者利齿向下巡行，在下颌、喉结、颈侧或者锁骨留下点点痕迹，他吸吮着方才被他咬出的齿印，那些开始结痂的牙印旁掺杂上新的吻痕。他抚摸着威尔的背和腰，他轻轻拽着威尔重新勃起的阴茎，他把威尔放回桌面，他含住亮粉色的龟头，手指塞进威尔的屁股重新扩张，他注视威尔在欲望的海面浮沉，线条漂亮的腰臀跟随他的控制起舞，他聆听威尔混乱地叫出破碎的词句，，又因为声音的颤抖和放荡而努力压抑回去，直到威尔濒临边缘。

他们喘息。  
他们放开彼此。  
他们继续凝视彼此。

汉尼拔捡起放在桌面的枪，来回抽拉套筒确认不会卡弹，金属撞击声饱含精确与危险，硝烟与枪油的苦辣在空气中肆意蒸腾，保险再次在两人面前被平缓地拉开——手中铁块正式变身为一柄凶器。

“我不会使用枪油润滑，那会对你造成伤害，”威尔努力把注意力集中在汉尼拔的句子里，而不是试着哀求丈夫重新行行好含含他的老二，他打赌这家伙的声音里有着超出合理范围的笑意，“所以你今后不得不面对一柄浸透了人体润滑油的枪了。”  
威尔的呼吸节奏支离破碎，指着天花板的阴茎让他以想象力著称的大脑无暇他顾，他支起双腿，分别握住膝弯，向胸口拉起，为他最爱也深爱他的凶犯展露自己的身体。  
 **“现在。”**

冰冷的枪口贴上了因温度而紧缩的肌肉环。

“ **我的手指将一直在扳机上，** ”博士深喘了一次，他给了自己的爱人也许是最后一次拒绝的机会，或有人会把这解释为惩罚或者试探，但他们都知道这不是——这只是“ ** _他们_** ”，“ **我随时会扣下扳机。** ”  
“我知道。”威尔他稍微偏头，有着汉尼拔齿痕的颈侧暴露出来，“我知道你会，就像你也知道我会。我们最终会死在对方手里，子弹、拳头，或者换个方式，你的厨房，你的切鱼刀，整个划开你的肚子。”他 **最后** 看了他的爱人一眼，纤长的睫毛缓慢地阻断了彼此之间 **最后** 的联系，威尔将所有的感官都集中在解读那非正常的接触之上。

***

枪口的准星是第一个障碍：尖锐的金属边角刺痛着敏感的粘膜，即使使用了最大剂量的润滑剂，也进行了彻底的松弛扩张，进入的动作依旧备受阻碍，疼痛和尖锐的撕裂感沿神经反馈而上，蹿过脊椎钉进皮层深处，跳跃的电信号哭嚎着危险与恐惧，想要劝说威尔放弃这病态的“性”接触方式；

**_“继续，”_ ** _威尔试着说话，声音喑哑断续，_ **_“继续，汉尼拔。”_ **

枪管继续推进，准星在肠道内尖锐昭示自己的存在，刮擦着可怜的黏膜上皮，肌肉蠕动着徒劳地想要煨暖或者推拒着无法抗拒的入侵者，冰冷的合金逐渐浇熄性欲；

**_“威尔。”_ ** _不到十厘米的枪管再怎么缓慢也已经全部推入，汉尼拔由上而下注视着他的丈夫，_ _顺从的、展露人前的、脆弱的、任他为所欲为的_ _，威尔本来紧闭的眼睛现在半睁着，漆黑的瞳孔中没有焦点，像是无尽深渊的入口，湿漉漉的额发蜷曲着贴着额头，红晕褪去，他的呼吸深远，似乎灵魂已经不在现世。_   
**_“汉尼拔。”_ ** _但依旧对他的呼唤以绽开的笑容轻声回应。  
目睹一切的汉尼拔下意识地扣紧扳机，随即放松。_

随着威尔的适应，枪管的运动渐渐顺畅，黏滑的手枪被威尔的体温加热；每一次推入都会挤出一些肠腔内存留着的精液和润滑剂，它们将医生的手指染得同样湿滑温热；胯间可爱的阴茎现在紧缩成小小的可怜的一团，怯懦地随着威尔身体的摇摆微微晃荡——它完全不像它的主人那样勇敢而坚强，汉尼拔在心里评价。

“如果我扣下扳机，”心理医生看着他的爱人，“我会先用力向着你的身体深处压紧枪身，”汉尼拔以描述中同样的力度压进去，引出威尔不得已的痛吟，“避免后坐力将枪管从你的体内推离，从而难以掌握子弹的路径，”  
扣下扳机的诱惑从没离开过两人，但正是这死生边缘的舞蹈令他们欲焰高炽。  
“子弹的速度会在痛觉降临前，由下而上搅碎足够多的脏器，此后，你的血会从我插入你的地方涌出，”他重新让枪管找回了抽送的节奏，当威尔因聆听着他的描述而渐起红晕时，温柔又趣致高雅的食人魔先生也重新浮起笑意，“如果我们足够幸运，子弹会留在体内，并不会洞穿一个难看的出口。”

威尔的想象力让他可以模拟出任何汉尼拔描述过的细节，他清楚地知道爱人描述的一切可能成真，也知道汉尼拔的描述来源于以生命为代价的经验累积，那些如同咏叹调的词句是关于他失血的肝脏会如何蠕动，他粉红的肺叶会因为胸腔负压的打破而如何嘶鸣，他的血液和脏器碎片被子弹搅得混在一起，随着枪管的抽离而从后穴汩汩流出，他的胸腔会如何被他打开，鲜嫩失血乱作一团的脏器如何暴露在空气里，他习以为常的温度如何悄悄流逝，他的四肢将如何渐渐青白……  
危险的沉迷的血腥的病态的……

莱克特侧过枪管，以平滑处去寻找前列腺的位置时，威尔全身潮红，绿眼睛里终于带上了汉尼拔所满意的沉迷与情色，乳头挺立，乳晕周围牙印的颜色也随之变深，厚实可口的胸膛渗出细汗，汇聚着滚落。威尔喘息着尽量制止自己的移动，但成效不丰，汉尼拔顺着他的扭动继续用那柄作怪的枪狠操。直到他可以重新描述威尔硬挺昂扬的粉红阴茎是多么可爱又惹人怜惜，他的呻吟与哀求是多么宜人悦耳，听起来像是一架已经被他驯服的特雷门琴，直到威尔的阴茎在没有被直接接触的情况下，从尿道口不断溢出前液。

**_“之后你会吃了我吗？”_  
“是的，我会。”  
“哪部分？”  
“每一部分，但我会首先吃下你的心。亲爱的威尔。”  
“很好。我允许你首先吃下它，汉尼拔。”**

高潮伴着枪响同时发生。

——the end——  
(当然是假的)

“我不知道你还有，多少瓶藏酒，供我们挥霍。”威尔喘息着，断续地评价着子弹打破的另一瓶酒。

此刻的他已经和丈夫一同泡在温热的浴缸里，相互楼抱着交换着亲昵的浅吻，如同这是唯一正确的事。

“足够多。”汉尼拔吻上爱人汗湿的太阳穴，“ **谢谢。** ”  
“与其道谢，”威尔枕在汉尼拔的肩膀上，他的手指圈绕着对方暗色的胸毛，“我需要一把新枪，而你需要几瓶新酒了。”  
威尔的语气像是之前发生的一切都稀松平常。

***

即使用过消炎的栓剂，枪管依旧绝对不是正常的plug选择，威尔不得不趴在床上。

他抬眼看向沉默的爱人。  
“我爱你，汉尼。”  
汉尼拔握住威尔的手将亲吻落在那枚素净的指环上。  
“我也爱你。”

**——The End——**   
**这回是真的完结了**

①当然了，老汉想让威尔沉迷于官能世界实在太简单了，就这么连蒙带哄地让威尔彻底把自己定位在“受”上了——不过必须承认，无论如何，在精神世界层面，汉尼拔几乎是永远碾压威尔的。后来薇薇明白自己被骗了，但也懒得和这货计较就是了。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢请留下kudos哦~


End file.
